Superman
by Little Angel 19
Summary: The Rock thinks about how his career has been after he came back, and what happened on SmackDown. (Song fic)


This is a song fic about The Rock. It's what I think of how Rocky's being treated. The whole thing is in Rock's point of view about the whole thing that happened on Thursday with the Undertaker. The song (in italics) is "Superman" by Five For Fighting. All disclaimers apply.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

As I watch Raw, being as still as I can to not upset my back nor my neck, I can't help but feel angry. Everything had been so unfair… SmackDown had been so confusing… Nothing could be the same… 

__

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naïve

I'm just out to find

The better part of me…

From the day that I came back after the four month hiatus, I've been pushed down the "WWF Ladder". The people want to see me wrestle. The people want to listen to me talk. Hell, I'm the 'People's Champion', right? Then how come management and story line writers don't keep that in mind…? Why am I being pushed down as if my career is about to end? My career is barely starting!

__

I'm more than a bird… I'm more than a plane

More than some pretty face beside a train…

It's not easy to be me…

Sure, I had been warned about the attack from the Undertaker. I had been warned to be ready to 'sell' correctly so the angle could be believable, yet no one had warned me about the change of plans. The plan was to have Undertaker attack me from behind. To have him drag me to the ring and have him and Jericho attack me, so I could 'help' them build their 'heel' status. **That's** how everything was supposed to turn out, but no one informed **me**, the victim, of just how drastic the changes had been for it…

__

Wish that I could cry

Fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

About a home I never see…

I work my ass off for this company. I'm on the road more than 250 days per year, plus this whole deal with my movie. I work my ass off, and even if I'm sure that hard work always pays, there better be a damn good reason for me to get the beating I got. Is that why I'm being pushed down…? Is that why… Is that why the WWF is trying to push me down…? Because I haven't been working with the company as much as I used to do and go to work on my movie instead?

__

It may sound absurd…but don't be naïve

Even Heroes have the right to bleed

I may be disturbed…but won't you concede…

Even Heroes have the right to dream…

It's not easy to be me…

It's amazing how quickly and drastic a sudden change of plans affects the life of someone. After the attack, after I had been taken to the hospital, I found out just how much Vince and the writers had decided to change everything. Vince allowed Undertaker to decide what to do with me so the attack could be seen more vicious and more damage causing. He's the one that decided on the choke slam and the tombstone…without warning me about it first. 

__

Up, up and away…away from me

It's all right… you can all sleep sound tonight

I'm not crazy…or anything…

The Rock is around to entertain. To electrify the millions and millions of fans… The Rock is…The Rock! He's the Brahma Bull… He's the Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment. The Rock doesn't mind going out every single night to do **anything** for his fans. The Rock makes sure that he puts up a hell of a match. He's not called The People's Champion for nothing… Then why doesn't the people get what they want from their Champion…?

__

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naïve

Men weren't meant to ride

With clouds between their knees…

The pain was real. The pain was there the whole time. First with my back, then with my neck. That's why my face expressions seemed so realistic. That's why I really had trouble breathing. That's why I'm so frustrated and angry. I realize that maybe this was done for the best of the 'story line', but…at my expense? At the expense of my career? They all know the risks I take every time I get a major bump on my back. I've had my share of problems with it since I played football, couldn't they have thought of something else…? Couldn't they have found somebody else…?

__

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet

Digging for kryptonite on this one way street

Only a man in a funny red sheet

Looking for special things inside of me…

Even if I don't understand why I wasn't informed about all this, I know why they gave that excuse on why I wouldn't be on the shows for a while. To take some time off…? To relax for a while? No, not by a long shot. Sure, I **did **need time off since I was working my ass off, but that's no excuse to cover up for the actions of another wrestler. There is no excuse to try to defend the reputation of "The Dead Man"… He injured me when he knew he wasn't supposed to. He took this too far. Hell, everything has all gone too far. They want me to show that I deserve to have the spotlight back…? Then I sure as hell will demonstrate just that…

__

It's not easy to be me…


End file.
